Investigating the sources of cortical input and internal organization of subdivisions of the prefrontal cortex in rhesus monkeys. The research involves the use of retrograde and anterograde tracing procedures combined with a series of histochemical and immunocytochemical techniques to aid in the characterization of the projecting zones.